


Late Night Adventures

by Cheeky_Kitsune



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Chair Sex, Cream Pie, F/M, late night sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky_Kitsune/pseuds/Cheeky_Kitsune
Summary: Luciel is, once again, working late on a job he can't really tell you about but when it's nearly 3am, you know you have to take action to get him into bed, the only problem? Your precious hacker isn't even tired!





	Late Night Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> So, I know it's cringey but this is my FIRST mystic messenger nsfw scenario, I plan to improve how Luciel is as a character since he feels off to me slightly but that's not what this message is for!  
> This is to welcome you into leaving a comment, feedback, a suggestion for future fics/nsfw scenarios or even an invitation to chat to me, either way, enjoy!

  “Luciel~”

 

  You pressed your chest up against his back as your arms wrapped around him from behind, your lips at his ear, sending a shudder down his spine. His golden eyes darted to the time and his face twisted into a disapproving frown when he noticed that it was already nearing three in the morning.

  Usually you would be in bed sleeping while he worked, sometimes he would join you but for the most of it, he would be at his computer, his lifeblood of Ph D. Pepper and Honey Buddha Chips by his side.

  “(Name), you’re still up? It’s late…!” He exclaimed, turning in his chair, simultaneously pulling you into his lap, one hand bracing your back while the other landed on your thigh, rubbing slow circles into your revealed skin.

  He hadn’t realised but you weren’t exactly dressed, panties and one of his tops, with the way your nipples were showing, he could guess there was no bra. It was awfully tempting to act upon the opportunity that had been given to him.

  “Well you’re still up! You might be Seven, defender of justice but I’m (Name), defender of sleep!” You announced, pumping one fist into the air with a grin that would rival even that of Luciel’s happy-go-lucky grins. He couldn’t help but chuckle at your antics, how you could be so awake, so lively when it was so early in the morning, he would never guess.

  “Ahh but I’m not tired yet~” Luciel hummed, his hand slowly rubbing higher along your thigh, fingers brushing against your panties for a moment before dipping back lower to continue rubbing your soft skin.

  The action caused a soft gasp to slip past your lips, realisation flickering through your eyes as you looked up at your red-haired fiancé, a faint, mischievous smile building on your lips, a plan already forming in your mind.

  “Then we’ll just have to tire you out, won’t we? _Saeyoung_ ” You questioned, practically purring out his old name while readjusting yourself so that you were straddling him, your hands resting on the smooth leather material of his chair behind his head as your lips brushed against his teasingly.

  The only people in the entire world that could call him that name was yourself and Saeran, though the latter of the two rarely used the name at all, instead opting to ‘affectionately’ call him an idiot.

  “Darling~ I have work to do” Luciel pointed out, though his eyes shone with disinterest at the mere mention of the work that sat behind your all too tempting body, it wasn’t hard to tell that he would drop it all for you if you asked him to right now.

  “Really? I thought you had me to do…” You trailed off, smiling as you bit at his bottom lip, the sound of a low groan vibrating through his chest, oh yes, he had taken the bait and so beautifully too.

 

  “Well, how can I resist such temptation from my darling goddess?”

 

  His hands slid beneath the top you wore, dancing across your thighs and up to the smooth expanse of your stomach, sending a warm shudder up your spine, his touch like fire.

  Without any warning, you slid off Luciel’s glasses, giggling at his annoyed squint before slipping them onto your own face, smiling at him with a look of innocence that no longer suited you. He knew better.

  “Blurry but beautiful, ah! I’m so blessed by such a cheeky little angel” Luciel laughed, pressing his lips up against your own greedily while his hands occupied themselves with your flesh, squeezing, groping and rubbing where they could, only settling on a place if you happened to let out a particularly adorable moan.

  “Luciel!” You let out a squeal when his head dipped down, allowing his mouth to close around your neck, his teeth leaving faint bite marks as he decorated your skin with his love, each nip and bite bringing a moan from your lips.

  “Luciel, come on…I’ll ah…you can have your glasses back if you just get your head back up here” You let out a squeak when his hand slapped against your ass firmly, his head popping back up to your level, a devilish grin on his lips.

  “You keep saying my name darling, all breathless and in-between moans…” Luciel paused as his hands settled on your waist, pulling you even closer while his eyes clouded over slightly, their golden hue darkening faintly.

  “I’m so blessed by you…I don’t even deserve to be this close to you, so innocent” He paused, reaching up to touch your cheek before stopping himself, his hand inches from your cheek, a look of doubt flashing through his eyes.

  “Hm…maybe you can’t see clearly” You whispered, moving your hands and sliding his glasses back into their rightful place, a smile lighting up your face as your lips came into contact with his, passionate and loving, wanting to drag him away from his previous thoughts.

  “Because I just can’t see it, what you mean, surely you can see what I mean with those glasses on Luciel? Our love?” You paused, lacing your fingers with his while moving his hand to your chest, over your heart which only sped up at the words you spoke with such confidence.

  “I’m not supposed to leave any traces you know…” Luciel mused, his eyes lighting up once more while a small, amused smile formed on his lips, not allowing himself to get depressed enough to ruin the mood. He just knew he would never hear the end of it if he did allow it, after all, it wasn’t often that the two of you could have uninterrupted alone time.

  “But, every time I’m with you, I leave a trace, parts of myself with you…right now I’d love to leave a ton of traces with you…look, I even left marks…” Luciel pointed out, leaning down to trail his hot tongue over the multiple bite marks that he had left behind only moments before, pulling a pleased hum from your lips.

  “You’re going to get me in so much trouble one day darling~ You’d better compensate me well” He warned, blinking when your lips pressed up against his fiercely, your fingers working on his pants with certainty.

  “Luciel, I love you, so much…but your talking is really killing my mood…can’t you just, fuck me in the chair and leave ‘traces’ like that?” You questioned, your words muffled against his lips while your hands managed to free his already stiff dick from his pants, the tip leaking a healthy amount of precum.

  “Well, if you put it like that~” He chuckled at your eagerness, fingers easily removing your panties before his erect dick pressed up against your wet folds, teasingly rubbing against you and coating you in a rather thick layer of his precum, the feeling causing your cheeks to darken.

  You had no chance to scold him for teasing you since his hands closed around your hips and tugged them down roughly, making you impale yourself on his dick, every inch of him filling you up while you let out a loud moan of satisfaction.

  It was indescribable, the pleasure he brought to your body.

 

  “Mmm…Luciel…”

 

  He chuckled, leaning up to nip at your ear teasingly, as it wasn’t the first, nor would it be the last time he would fuck you, Luciel was already well aware of all your weak spots, using them to his advantage, wanting to hear more of your moans with each lazy roll of his hips, your expression of pleasure distracting him just enough to not particularly care about using all of his strength. Yet.

  “No, no, my beautiful angel, how about you call me God Seven~? You can do that right?” He questioned, golden orbs glued to your pleasure-controlled form, a smirk of victory forming on his lips when you nodded your head slowly in agreement.

  “Well? Let’s hear it then my little honey bunny~” Luciel pushed, rocking his hips up with minimal effort, just enough to get you to arch you back and moan out what he desired loudly, your hands on his shoulders to keep yourself steady.

  Maybe it had been just a tad too long? He had almost forgotten just how beautiful you looked while riding him like this.

  “Don’t call me honey bunny, I know you just do it because of your chips!” You huffed, puffing your cheeks up while you moved your hips roughly, grinding yourself down onto his dick eagerly, your breath starting to come out in small pants, the pleasure beginning to build in your system.

  “Aw, but honey bun-ow! Okay, okay!” Luciel laughed, grinning up at you as you slowly removed your nails from his shoulders, happy that you had gotten your point across to him relatively easily.

  Without even a hint of an apology, you moved your hips with more enthusiasm, quiet little moans of his name escaping your parted lips, your head leaned back, revealing a well-marked up neck to the man beneath you.

  God he felt blessed, having such a beautiful woman as his own.

 

  “That’s it angel, keep moving your hips just like that”

 

  You blushed at his words while your hips moved of what seemed to be there own accord, making you practically bounce on his lap while his fingers dug into the flesh of your hips, the thin top covering your body doing nothing to prevent Luciel’s mouth from teasing your taut nipples.

  Before long, you were a rambling mess, pleasure filling your system faster than you could handle until finally your orgasm rocked through your body and your walls clenched around Luciel’s sensitive dick, pushing him over the edge and causing him to release his hot cum inside of your trembling body, your name slipping past his lips in the form of a deep, seductive groan.

  “(Name), my angel…are you perhaps a devil?” Luciel questioned jokingly, his hands rubbing at your hips soothingly while he made a lazy attempt to catch his breath, his eyes lidded though focused on you.

  “Shh…it’s time for bed” You mumbled, allowing your entire body to lean into his, greedily absorbing his warmth while he let out an amused laugh, finding your actions to be the very definition of the word ‘adorable’.

  “Alright, alright, I suppose I can finish up tomorrow for you” He mused, looking down at your already sleeping body, the smile remaining on his lips, despite his tendency to get depressed, you always managed to make him smile, or to help him relax.

  His love for you was limitless and your support for him mirrored that, a perfect match? Unlikely.

  But that didn’t mean you weren’t good for one another.


End file.
